Ouran Drabbles
by Zhyashu
Summary: Super-duper light Tamaki/Haruhi. I am joining all the other drabbles of the fandom XD
1. Chapter 1

Done for a survival contest on the ouran fan forum thing SHINE. I lasted three days ^^; Reviews are much appreciated!

Prompt #1:

Write about a situation where one character has the need to say the following quote: "My bathroom is too small for dancing."

**Word Count: minimum 500**

Pairing: Tamaki/Haruhi if you really, really squint.  
Word count: 533  
Also, do I need a disclaimer? If so, imagine there's one here then ^^

I really want to shoot myself now.

"Hey, hey! C'mon, Haruhi, can't I?"

It's not that I want to say hi to my mom a bit earlier than planned or anything.

"Just let Tono do it, Haruhi. He won't destroy anything."  
"Yeah, and even if he did, I'm pretty sure he'll do you a favor by replacing everything."

....but....

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan! If Tama-chan can do it, can I come too?"  
"Mitsukuni...maybe you shouldn't say anything...."

...BUT.....

"It's fine, isn't it? He's done much worse than this before."  
"MOMMY! YOU UNDERSTAND ME SO WELL!"  
"...I believe I've said I don't want that name."

These idiots....

"Haruhiii! Please? I've always wanted to try it! I've heard commoners do it all the time!"

...help me, mother...

"Tamaki-senpai, I'm really not sorry to burst your bubble, but normally, people don't engage in such activities. Especially with others."

"Haruhi, don't be so uptight, let's-"  
"Not. In. My. Bathroom."  
"But-"  
"My bathroom's too small for dancing!"  
"But Haruhi-"  
"No buts! Now get yours out! All of you!"

Finally, everyone left. They shouldn't have been here in the first place.  
Oh, mother in heaven, please grant me the patience so as to not kill all the idiots around me.

-Mother in heaven-

My, my, Haruhi, if only you knew what was going through my mind...^///^

* * *

Next Day:

"Don't you think Haruhi was too harsh on Tono yesterday?"  
"Yeah, yeah, she was mean to us too."  
"Should we play a prank?"  
"We should."  
"But you know Kaoru..."  
"Yes, Hikaru?"  
"I think that I want to play a prank on you."  
"No! Whatever have I done?"  
"Nothing. That's why..."  
"Bad Hikaru!"

I can see sparkles and flowers.

"Brotherly love!! Aaaaaahn!"

Now I feel nauseous.

"Mommy, our daughter is being rebellious. *sniffle* What should I do?"  
"First, please pull yourself together. It's unsightly."

Oh geez.

"HARUHIIII!"

Please don't come near me.

"Please don't come near me. Your crying face is pretty scary."

Now, don't get me wrong. It's not like I hate any of them.

"Is it? Kyouya, is my face really so terrifying that Haruhi would forever cringe in disgust and never look at me again?"  
"I don't think it's the crying face that would make it so."  
"Did you hear that, Haruhi? Kyouya said my face is lovely no matter what state it's in!"  
"I never said that. Please don't put words in my mouth. In fact, just shut up."

It's just that....well...

"Tamaki-senpai, your face is the least of my worries. It's-"

"What's this? Haruhi made Tono cry again!"  
"No, it's always-"  
"Now, now, it's not nice to go around making young lords all weepy, Haruhi."

Stupid twins.

"Hey, I didn't-"  
"HARUHIII!"

Stupid Tamaki.

"HARUHII!"  
"Senpai, let go! Don't wipe your snot on me!"  
"But," geez, he's a man for crying out loud, he should have some shame, "you wouldn't dance with me."

Stupid Tamaki.

"Senpai, dancing is one thing. Doing it in the bathroom is another."  
"Does that mean...Haruhi...."

Oh no, not the puppy eyes.

"About the next dance party..."  
"Senpai, you do realize I'll have to go as a fellow host."  
"Yes?"

Really...

"That means I'm going as a guy."  
"So?"

Stupid Tamaki.

"...Fine."

* * *

Darn you, convuluted reading. I read minimum but thought maximum. This happened on my homework too. So now I've quickly added more crap to the already crappy, almost nonexistant Tamaki/Haruhi fic. I don't even know what that's called. The reading thing, I mean. Flames are welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Darn you, procrastination.

Pairing: **Tamaki/Haruhi**  
Prompt: **Combine elements from given picture and the word Exploit.**  
Word count: **853**  
Setting: Sometime near Valentine's  
POV: Haruhi

You know, maybe Tamaki-senpai isn't all that bad. He's just really unique.

"Haruhi, Haruhi, Haruhi! Look at my love-love, super-duper romance costume I made just for you! It's perfect for Valentine's, right? Right?!"

Oh god. I take it back. I take it all back.

"Senpai...you don't actually expect me to wear that thing, do you?"  
"And why not? Behold! The finest crimson silk that shines in the sunlight! The exquisite black lace embroidery along the seams! The flowing sleeves that accentuate the elegance of it all! The-"  
"Tamaki-senpai, it's a dress."  
"With a matching mask to boot! Notice the bright right feather and inlaid jewels! The contrast to your beautiful skin and dark hair would-"  
"That's not my point!"

Is he really the superintendant's son?

"Haru-chan, I think it would look real nice on you. What do you think, Takashi?"  
"Ah."  
"Mori-senpai, not you too!" But, I shoudn't have expected anything different.

The twins are really having a riot over this. "Hahaha, Tono! That's great!" "Yeah, Haruhi would really look great in that!"  
I want to shoot them.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, please shut up. There's no way I'm wearing that to the masquerade ball."  
"My, my, Haruhi. Why are you so against it? We're merely exploiting our beauty for the enjoyment of the young women of this school as we've always done."  
"Then, Kyouya-senpai, you put on the dress."  
"...I can reduce your debt by 30% if you do this."  
"Wha-!"

That cheater!

"Or how about this; We'll just make a suit version of this. You'll have no problems, yes?" Wait, what happened to the reduction?  
"No, Kyouya! The mask simply won't go with it! I designed it to perfectly fit together!"  
"What are you talking about, my lord? We can just take off that giant feather and it'll be alright."  
"Kaoru's right, tono. Just fix a few things here and there and Haruhi will still look like an overgrown cherry."  
"Cherries? I love cherries! Especially cherry cake with extra whip cream!"  
"Mitsukuni, remember to brush your teeth."

Oh mother who art in heaven, I hope you're watching over me. I prefer to keep my sanity, but these people are making it quite hard to do so.

"Noooo! No, no, no, no! Haruhi would look the most beautiful in this dress! And it will stay in as a dress! Right, Haruhi?"  
Geez, stop blinding me with that smile. I bet that thing could kill somehow. "Senpai, regardless of whether or not it's a dress, it's way too flashy and gaudy for me. It's something that would suit you more."

...Did I say something wrong? Senpai just did a kind of gasp of death thing and is staring at me now. It's really creepy.

"Uuum...Tamaki-senpai? What's-"  
"OH HARUHIIII! How could I not have realized until now? Forgive me, my dear, for putting you in such a predicament!"  
What in the world is he going on about now?  
"Of course! To attend a masquerade ball one needs a partner to dance! However! I've cruelly neglected such a factor and have made you an unparralleled beauty amongst beauties with no one by her side! Therefore!"  
Really, he should get his head checked sometime. As in, soon. Very soon.  
"I shall create myself an equally dashing attire so that the two of us will stand paramount to any other pair in our elegance and wonder!"  
....Say what?  
He's kneeling to me now. Ew. "Please accept my humble apology, my Haruhi, for my bumbling mistake of not noticing what you have suffered through." Wait, suffered what? He just showed me the stupid thing ten minutes ago. "I shall accompany you to the ball as your date."  
"...Does this mean that _you'll_ be wearing the dress, senpai?"  
"...Say what?"

When the twins laugh together, that usually means that something has happened that appealed to their sadistic nature. This time, it has also appealed to mine.

"Senpai, you look lovely today."  
"Ain't that the truth! Hahahaha, haha-ugh, I can't breathe, Kaoru!"  
"I can't either, Hikaru! Hahaha!"  
"Why? This isn't how I imagined the day Haruhi would say I'm lovely!" Aw, he's sobbing now. Oh well. He'll get over it.  
"Tamaki, maybe you really should be the one to wear the dress. I'm sure the girls will wholeheartedly accept you like this. Profits from pictures will also greatly benefit the club."  
"Kyouya, you demon! Traitor!"  
"Tama-chan looks really pretty in a dress! Don't you think so, Takashi?"  
"Ah."  
"If it makes you feel any better senpai, I'll wear the mask." He'll get me back for this, I'm sure. But, for now, I'll just enjoy this moment where I'm not the one humiliated for once.  
He's sniffling and looks kinda like a puppy. It's sorta cute except for the dress thing.  
"Haruhi, how dare you exploit my talents and beauty for this!" He would've been more intimidating if tears weren't running down his face.  
"Oh? Wasn't that what you were going to do to me, senpai?" There's an evil smirk on my face, and I'm not going to do anything about it. Hehe.  
"....*sniffle*...I want my teddy bear."


	3. Chapter 3

Hello seattle~ I am a mountain bear~

Prompt 3: **Switch genres and incorporate "Whatever you want to do, do it now. For life is time and time is all there is." into writing.**  
Fandom: **Tamaki/Haruhi but Haruhi-centric**  
Genre: Fantasy  
Setting: First time Tamaki visits Haruhi's place  
POV: Haruhi  
Word Count:1123

The first time I thought Tamaki-senpai looked truly beautiful was when I saw him praying to my mom.  
He's usually so flashy and obnoxious, I usually don't notice anything else. But when he's quiet like this, it really bowled me over with how perfect he looked.  
"Oh, Haruhi! Sorry, sorry! I just saw her and thought that-"  
"It's okay, senpai. I really appreciate it." And I actually do.  
"...Is this your mother?"  
"Yup. She's really pretty, isn't she?"  
"I knew it. You look exactly like her." Geez, what a thing to say. I hope I'm not blushing. He has such a breathtaking smile right now, it really makes it seem like he isn't the idiot I know he is. More like the grand noble he's always playing in the Host Club.

"If you don't mind me asking, how was she like? She must've been amazing to have you as her daughter."  
Again with the flattery. But it's nice, since I'm sure she would appreciate it.  
"Of course she was. She was one of the best lawyers out there, and she would always be smiling when she kicked their butts back to jail."  
"Hahaha, no wonder you want to be a lawyer! But, how did she end up with your dad of all people?" His face is back to normal again. It's better this way anyway.  
"I'm still wondering about that." Actually, no. I know they really loved each other. Dad used to always tell me things about her when I was little. There were the few stories that I remember from her too. But I can't tell Tamaki-senpai about this. Only God and us can know.

* * *

Haruhi: 4 years old

"Momma! Up! Up!"  
"Alright, up you go! Whee!"  
I love it when momma flies. I love it even more when she takes me with her. We don't get to go out much, but today is special! It's my birthday!  
"Aaaah! Wait! Don't leave papa behind like this! I wanna be with Haruhi too!"  
"If you lose 20 more kilograms I might think about taking you up with us."  
"What! Impossible! No way! You do that yourself first!"  
"...Excuse me? What did you say?" Oops, papa made momma angry. Serves him right.  
"Um...um...I love you, you're the most beautiful being in the universe?"  
"That's what I thought." Momma's so cool!

Hey, did you know? Mommy's an angel! Papa says she came straight from heaven to be with us. He makes it such a big deal, but momma's always so calm about it, so maybe it's not that big. But, whenever he talks about it, she gets really sad for a bit. Then she hits him on the head for being stupid again. We're always happy and laughing, but sometimes, I get worried about Momma. She's really pretty. Her wings, too. They look just like that swan's in the picture book, only a lot bigger and prettier. I bet she can out-fly any old swan any day.

"Alright, Haru-chan! Make a wish and blow out the candles!"

I wish that Momma and Papa can always stay with me like this forever.

* * *

Haruhi: 5 years old

Momma's gone.  
Papa says she's never coming back.  
He says that she can't fly anymore. She can't come back.  
I don't know why. Papa won't tell me. He's too busy being sad and crying to tell me. I think he knows why. But he won't tell me. Is it something so bad that no one can tell me? I bet Momma could tell me if it wasn't her that left.  
"It's just going to be the two of us, Haruhi. I'm sorry."  
Why's he sorry? It's not his fault she left, is it? Is that why he won't tell me why? Momma, why're you gone?  
"I'm sorry, Haruhi. I'm so sorry..." He's started crying again. The smoke coming from the crematorium looks blacker and meaner than any other smoke I've seen. I was told they were gonna take care of Momma. I have a feeling that the smoke is Momma. Papa lied. She can fly. She's flying away from us now. And she's really never coming back.

My mouth tastes salty. My head hurts. Everything's blurry. This is why I hate crying.

* * *

*later on*

"Haruhi, I have something to tell you." Is it why Momma left us?

"Haruhi...Momma was a real angel. She came down from heaven for us." I know this. Why're you telling me now?

"But...Haru-chan. She wasn't supposed to." What? What is that supposed to mean, Papa? Why?

"There's a rule in Heaven for the angels. They can't ever fall in love with humans. They can't." But Momma did! Momma did! And she was happy! That rule's so stupid!

"Because if they do...they lose their place in Heaven. They can't survive outside Heaven, Haruhi." Wait, Papa. What does this mean? Is it our fault? Is it my fault, Papa? Did she die because of me, Papa?

"Momma was special, because she had you. God gave her some more time to raise you before he took her back." Gave...God? So...it really is my fault?

"This was Momma's decision. It's no one's fault. We loved each other very much, and we loved you just as much, even more. That's why Momma stayed with us until you could think for yourself. Ha, you're so smart, Haruhi. You've grown so quickly."  
You're not really laughing, Papa. You look really sad. But...so this means...it really is...

"Oh, but it's not your fault, Haruhi! It's no one's fault! We both felt so blessed to have a child as great as you! Don't cry! It's, it's-it's no one's fault..." Papa, don't cry. You'll make me cry harder. You're supposed to be the grown-up. Grown-ups don't cry.

He kept crying some more before he told me the rest of the story. How Momma and him fell in love at first sight and how she begged God to let her be with him. How she left anyway and stayed with Papa. How she had me and how happy she was that she almost cried a river. He told me about how God granted her more time so that I won't be without a mother while I was a baby. Then he told me that God would have to take her soul back to Heaven afterwards. I tried really hard not to cry even more. I felt so lonely and helpless and useless. But I think Papa felt even worse, because he was sniffling and shaking the whole time he told me the story.

"That's why, Haruhi, you have to do what you can now. Life's only time, and time is all we have."

Present

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! How dare you defile my wife's shrine?!"  
"Papa! Please have mercy on me! I was only-oof!"

Oh angel mother in heaven, is there any way that you could come back down and help me out?

A/N: And this is where I was kicked out because I didn't completely switch genres. In any case, I hope at least someone out there liked it ( or at least didn't die from having their eyes bled dry from this fic XP), and so I wish for reviews of any kind (flames shall be used for my heater for this cold winter XDD)


End file.
